


Thé

by Dragonna



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Love, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le thé d'Oswald était particulier.<br/>A vrai dire, il était infect.<br/>Mais pour Jack, il avait quelque chose de spécial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thé

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts appartient à son auteur, Jun Mochizuki.  
> Rating: Pour tous.

 

 

_lI est difficile de rater du thé._

_Même si ça arrive._

_Et Oswald fait partit de cette catégorie de personne ratant le thé._

Et Jack est toujours surpris de voir que Oswald le rate à chaque fois, et que Levi glousse et dit à quel point il est mauvais, même s'il le boit en disant que de goût si particulièrement infect lui manquait, _comme un père mangeant les gâteaux ratés de son enfant._..sauf que Oswald n'est plus un enfant mais un adulte qui prendra la tête du clan d'ici deux semaines.

La moue du valet est adorable. Il ne dit rien mais baisse les yeux sur son plateau qu'il serre un peu plus entre ses doigts. Ses yeux n'expriment même pas l'agacement bien légitime qu'il devrait éprouver avec tous les sarcasmes de Glen. Il doit être habitué. Finalement ses yeux se posent sur sa sœur et sur Jack, et un observateur aguerri aurait pu déchiffrer de l'espoir dans ses yeux violets. 

Lacie repousse la tasse en disant que c'est infect et que ’ _‘ce n'est pas possible de rater à ce point du thé, tu le fais exprès non?_ “

Son frère tant le plateau, sans un mot, pour qu'elle y repose sa tasse. 

Jack porte la sienne à ses lèvres. C'est atroce mais ce n'est rien à côté de certains thés qu'il a bu dans ses années à vivre misérablement. Ça lui rappelle le thé qu'il faisait maladroitement pour sa mère quand elle était malade, thé qu'elle lui jetait à la figure en lui crachant que c'était immonde alors qu'il avait fait de son mieux pour le préparer. Il se souvient de ses larmes devant ce rejet brutal de son affection. Il se souvint du goût du thé qu'il faisait maladroitement pour lui-même quand elle était trop ivre ou trop prise dans les drogues pour s'occuper de lui. 

Il croise le regard du jeune valet de Glen. Et sourit.

«Merci Oswald! Je le trouve bon en ce qui me concerne. En fait il est spécial.» Malgré le fait qu’il a recraché la première gorgée, surprit la par le goût “particulier” auquel il ne s’attendait pas.  «Si je devais définir sa saveur, je dirais qu'il a un goût de nostalgie»  _Le goût du thé qu'on a préparé pour ceux qu'on aime, en faisant de son mieux_. «Tu me ressers s’il te plaît?» Il aurait adoré avoir quelqu'un comme Oswald a ses côtés dans son enfance.

_Un thé immonde, mais un thé fait avec amour._

_Un thé pour un personne aimée._

Il sourit davantage en voyant le regard du brun s'illuminer, quand il comprend qu'il ne ment pas. Oswald s'empresse de satisfaire la demande, craignant sans doute que son ami change d'avis. Jack lui rend son sourire, prenant la tasse à nouveau emplie,  sous les regards effarés de Glen et de Lacie qui le fixaient comme s’il était un masochiste.

_Pas masochiste._

_Nostalgique._

_Au moins, ce thé qu'il buvait...avait été fait avec amour, avec patience, pour des personnes à qui Oswald tenait._

_Et il était touché d'en faire partit._


End file.
